The New Age
by praylearnwrite
Summary: A story about friendship between Eragon & Arya, and what will happen if a rebellious class stucked in Eragon's place. Hope you like it :) Disclaimer: I don't own IC :)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I'm trying to fix some problems in this story, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: every Inheritance Cycle characters, things, and stories belong to Christopher Paolini**

* * *

Chapter 1

The snow has covered Du Weldenvarden for weeks.

The sun shines brightly, but its warmth never touch the creatures inside this layered-by-magic-woods.

Green, blue, even pink auroras dance in the sky every night. Showing magical creature made of light dancing through the dark sky.

Non-stop celebrations made to welcome the Alagaësian new era, without a mad king and his dragon ruined it.

Trees and animals seem to celebrate this too. It seems like nature itself celebrate this moment.

Everybody is happy.

Happy because finally they can live without fear, without war, without worries to losing someone they love because of their enemies,

Happy because finally they can raise their children without fear to can't see them in few days ahead.

They happy because finally everyone could have a normal live.

And, happy because finally they can love and be loved without fear of losing them in war.

Once again, Alagaësians _are _happy.

Well, _most._

* * *

**a/n: Let me know what you think :) **


	2. New Home

**And, I have something to ask you. I'm going to have OCs in this story. Do you want this story to be serious or fun? Please answer me.**

** I've planned about what will happen if you choose serious, and I've planned if you choose fun as well**

**Disclaimer: every Inheritance Cycle characters, things, and stories belong to Christopher Paolini**

* * *

This sunrise, if we look to the edge of this under construction land, we will see a young man not older than seventeen standing beside a beautiful blue dragon.

They were talking to their elves companion about the construction.

"We have done the temporary rooms and a place for dragons, Kingkiller. So, what will we make now? Bedrooms or some room for magic practice?" Blodhgarm report with a huge smug smile plastered on his face.

Eragon's face showing a little annoyed expression,

"Blodhgarm, you don't have to call me a 'Kingkiller' for I start to miss to being called by my name, and we are friends right?" Eragon said that with a cheerfull tone.

Blodhgarm nodded with a kind smile,

"You have changed Eragon, I believe you will be a good leader."

"Thank you, you flattered me. I suppose we will build bedrooms for riders, but, before that, you know there is still one big 'trouble' here right? I am going to inform Queens and Kings in Alagaesia about this, you may accompany me."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I really need your reviews**


	3. The Trip

**a/n: This is OC's POV, you can skip this chapter if you want. And don't worry about OCs, they are here to 'help' this story and ExA romance works**

* * *

OC's POV

It has been a tiring and a non-stop two days trip with all of my class and the other classes. We took different buses for each class. My class is eleven science three, which mean that I am in the third bus.

There are ten classes overall, from science one to social three. Each class has it's own 'popular' name, to name some of it: Poseidon, Sparta, S, Emperor, and something like that. And just like another school, there is the 'smart' class, the 'popular' class, and my class-the 'rebellious' class.

In the other bus, students have been accompanied by a teacher, a tour leader, and one parent. But, here, in this bus, there is just a teacher, and a tour leader -who doesn't look like a tour leader, and doesn't work like the other TL, he has his own way- So, you can imagine it. A rebellious class without strict guard..

About my classmates, we do have an executive people to 'lead or manage' the class, such as The Leader, Vice Leader, Secretary, and Cash-Keeper. Here they are:

1\. The Leader (Cheese):

A tomboy sixteen years old girl, with a black, short, curly hair, and amazing voice (you should hear her voice!) , she can get moody sometimes, a very confident person, and very fluent in English.. She is the leader, but even sometimes she can't lead this class either.

2\. Vice Leader (Vico):

Well, actually he isn't the vice leader, but, the old vice leader has chosen to be the head of student's organization in my school, so.. well, despite that, this vice leader is one of the joke-guy in my class. He never looks serious in school, but, when it came to an exam, surprisingly and depressingly for the others, he **always **get good grades. But, he is a fun person for sure. And he can makes many animal's voices

3\. Secretary (Adam):

Sixteen years old boy, who loves manga, and practice Taekwondo. Because of the missing of the class's journal book (it's his responsibility to keep it), the teacher starts to 'strip off' his duty as the secretary, and give most of his jobs to the Cash-Keeper.

4\. Cash-Keeper (Lily):

A shy sixteen years old girl with an innocent looks on her face. Nobody ever seems willing to blame her, even when she makes mistakes. When someone ask her how to do some math, and she told him/her, but she a little bit unsure is it right or not, she will say "that's my way, I don't know is it true or not", and the asker will say "don't worry, you are always right". Well, that's annoys her.

And, in my class there are many school club's leader as well:

1\. Break, Cheers, and Dance (BCD) leader:

A beauty sixteen years old girl, with long hair. And, of course, a popular girl.

2\. Basketball leader:

A tall, good-looking boy. Again, a popular boy. He does not know peoples, but peoples know him.

3\. School Patrol leader:

A tomboy girl, with short hair, and she is very talented with guitar. Example: Her friend want to sing a song that she never heard before. She will ask her friend to sing first, and voila!, she will play the guitar, and improvise with it.

4\. Futsal leader:

An introvert boy, who have great grades

5\. IT club's leader:

A diligent boy, who sometimes ask to many question during the lesson.

It's night already, and we stopped by the gasoline station for rest. We are heading to a tropic island five days away from here. Yes, we (including the tour leader) sleep in the bus. Without the teacher (teachers have their own rest area).

But, we are not sleep yet. We are watching The Women In Black 2. The girls scream when it's scary enough, but the basketball leader screams when there is nothing to scream at.

Finally, the movie is over, and some of my friends are sleeping. Suddenly,

**BOOM!**

All of my classmates awakes,

"What was that?!"

"Canon perhaps?" somebody trying to make a joke

"Hey! That's not funny!" the Leader snapped

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

An explosion blew the gasoline station into crumble.

"Anyone please drive the car! We should get out from this place!"

Heard this, Vico start the engine and the bus rushed to the street.

Vico said,

"Guys, where we should go? Please answer me now!"

"KEEP DRIVING! THE EXPLOSIONS ARE CHASING AFTER US! IT SEEMS LIKE SOMEONE HAS FIRED UP THE GAS TUNNEL ALONG THIS STREET! "

With that order, Vico drives the bus like a drunken man, to the forest.

It's the day after those explosions. We are still in our bus, inside the forest, with Vico drive our bus.

"Vico, where are we?" Lily asked, a bit worried for Vico who has drove the bus all night long.

Vico answer her with a sleepy voice, "I..don't..know..Lily, someone please take my seat.." Vico pleaded.

One of the boys, Jason, take over the bus.

"Jason, do you know where we are?" Lily ask again

He shook his head, "No, is your phone has GPS?"

Lily check her phone, but, there is no signal. So, Lily ask to all of her friends,

"Does anyone have a signal?"

Everyone now check their phones, and the result is,

"CRAP! I have no signal here!" Cheese said, followed by the others.

So, we try every direction to find the main road again.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think**


	4. The Building

It is the third day, and our buses fuel is low, really really low, and we'll have no way to go excepting our feet.

Mikha-who drove the bus right now- announce it to the others,

"Guys, we're run out for fuels!"

And the bus stopped.

And we get out from the bus. Then, a group of boys went to search some help. And we wait until the night falls.

I take a look to my watch, 23:00 when the boys come back and yelling for us to follow them.

They said they have located a building not too far from us; hopefully, the host will be kind to us and will show us the way to the main road.

We get our bags and other precious things, and then we start our little journey.

We walk for a good 30 minutes, and we see that building. It is just a simple building. A very simple building, but, with a GREAT ornaments and its size! It is really BIG, we can't see the edges of that building.

"What is that? And for what is that building? It's in the middle of forest!" Mikha said.

"It's not our business right now Mikha. For now, we should go there or we will be in this dark, spooky, dangerous forest.." Cheese said

"And don't forget the Lions!" Vico shouted.

With that settled, we continue our little journey to that building.

* * *

_Eragon, I thought I see a group of humans in the forest _Saphira said her worries to her partner.

_Where are they going? It's night already. .Are they have weapons with them?_

_I..I don't know Little One, they move towards us. And they use weird cloths. But, they don't seem have any swords or arrow or spear with them._

_Okay Saph, don't worry too much._

Eragon spread his mind and touch softly the group's consciousness. They seem tired, and their minds are unguarded.

_Well Saph, I think they aren't dangerous, even they don't bothered to guard their minds! Maybe we should just wait for them here and see what are they going to do in the middle of the night._

_I agree._

So wait they do, Blodhgarm and the other elves have join them in the hall. The Hall has a big wooden door, with highly accurate design.

It's a long wait for them

_Eragon, why humans are so sloooow…_

Eragon chuckled because of Saphira's comment

_Well, I'm not slow, and you know it_

_Yes of course, but, you're different, my special-two-legged-rider_

_I love you too Saph.._

Blodhgarm start to humming silently, the other elves are trying to distract their boringness with combing their hair, or staring at their nails, or, of course, praising Saphira, the Magnificent Dragoness.

_Knock! knock! knock!_

_Finally! Open the door Little One! _Saphira growled.

Saphira demanded, and her rider obeyed.

* * *

The boys were lying when they said that building isn't too far from where we left our bus. Its 2:00 pm when we finally arrived.

As we nearing that building, we realize that, that building is not as simple as we thought. It has many big white columns with gems spread on top of it. And the door, which made from wood, has detailed ornaments, with silvery line to- you know? Contrasting them .

Vico knocked on the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Then, we heard a roar.

Some of us paled and whispered,

"Guys, do you hear that?"

But, Vico The Optimistic calm us down,

"Don't worry guys, maybe this building is a movie theatre or studio? And is making the Jurassic World? Don't worry, even if we are going to die, we are still togeth-"

The door opened.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think okay? :)**


	5. First Impression

The door opened, showing us a good-looking boy not too older than us, with curly brown hair and brown eyes. What makes him different are his slanted eyes and tapered ears –maybe he have that with a surgery or artist makeup do that right?- And he use a cloth similar to medieval age people, blue tunic, with dark vest, and silver line on the edge of his tunic. With a blue sword hanged on his hip.

_Well, Vico is right, this place is a movie studio._

"May I help you?"

His voice sounds melodious and soft, his eyes shine with happiness, but, I can see something sad in them. And, that makes him more _appealing _for us.

All of my friends are speechless, their mouth opened.

_Oh, God. This is a bad first impression we gave to him._

Finally, Vico startled from his wonder said,

"We..we..were lost..the forest..can't find..way home..so we co-"

Jason, who's like a second leader of my class save Vico with,

"What he means to say is, firstly, we are sorry for disturbing you in the middle of the night, but, our conditions forced us to seek help from anyone who may. Vico was said that we were lost in the forest, since three days ago, we haven't eat or sleep properly, and we cannot find the way home. So, would you help us, at least for tonight?"

The night's wind blew; make us shivered

The boy's face seems concerned, then he speak to someone inside that building,

It is a chilling seconds for us.

Then, the boy nodded to us and said,

"You may stay here as long as you want. In one condition, all of you should swear in the ancient language that you are not meant us any harm."

"Ancient Language?" Cheese asked.

* * *

Eragon blinked, to ease their confused mind of what is the Ancient Language, Eragon said,

"Fine, I will lead you how to speak your oath. What you should say is ' vae weohnata neiat ach mïnen eom ono', your turn."

The girl who asked about the Ancient Language step forward and said her oath, well, at least she tried.

_Come on Eragon. Just let them in already._

_We cannot lower our guard Saphira. What if they stole the Eldunarí?_

_Good luck then. _Saphira said with annoyed tone.

After a long time, and hard work from Eragon and the Elves, finally, they finished their oath.

"Now, please come inside. Welcome to Dragon Rider's Hall!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but, let me know what you think guys! :)**

**Thanks for IeniraShur'tugal, here's the update, hope you like it :)**


	6. Are we safe?

Finally! We have a place to sleep! This place make us warm and feel safe.

_Safe_, well, that was what we think before we saw a huge blue creature staring at us from the corner of the hall.

Our group stopped instantly, our bodies stifenned. We hold our breath. Our eyes searching for the nearest escape route -there's none. Except the wooden door for our entrance to this building last minutes ago. The boy who granted us the entrance to this place seems do not realize that, that creature is staring at us!

"Relax guys, remember what I said before, this is a movie studio. So, that creature is just a statue or a robot. If I wrong, and that creature is actually alive, and if it want to eat us, then, we'll die, absolutely. Easy life guys!" Vico said the last sentence ALOUD, while shaking his body.

"That's not helping Vico!" Cheese snapped at him.

"Ha-ha, Vico, guard your words. For words are wishes, it may come tr-" Adam never finished his sentence.

That creature jumps, half flying, show us its massive wings, and landed in fronts of us.

"Damn! It has wings! Everybody, run!" Andrew yells to us, make our group in chaos.

Everyone run towards the wooden door, trying to escape.  
Everyone, except, the boy, Vico, Lily, and the patrol girl-Emily. Vico stand still, while Lily trying to drag him, and Emily trying to drag Lily away.

In this death-or-alive situation, I never expect to hear Vico said something llike this,

"Oh God! This is the most incredible robot I have ever seen!" and Vico said that cheerfully.

That creature-a dragon- roared.

"Vico! She is not a robot! Let's go Vico!" Lily pulled his hand.

"Do you see that Lily? This is just AWESOOMEEE! If it's not a robot, then this must be an AMAZING-three-dimensional image formed by the interference of light beams from a laser or other coherent light source!" Vico grabs Lily's hands, his eyes shine brightly with happiness.

"Do you mean a hologram?" Lily asked with a confused face.

"If that's what you think about it, then prove it!" Emily said that to Vico while she glared at the dragon as if saying-don't you dare to touch my friends!

"As you wish Em. As I said, this is a hologram, and I cannot touch it if I put my hands on it, my hands will go through it." Vico said confidently.

Vico rise his right hand and put his palm on it. To his surprise, his palm does not go through it,

His face paled, he swallowed hardly, and look up to be greeted by fangs, and it's eyes which shine deathly.

* * *

-Eragon's POV-

Eragon have to hold the urge to laugh when the group stopped because of Saphira's presence. With his mind, Eragon knew that they never meet a dragon before.

Saphira let out a grumble.

_Little One, I find their reactions are rather amusing, _Saphira said amusedly

_Yes, I agree with you Saph_, Eragon chuckled a bit.

_So, you do want to see their reaction if I do something intimidating aren't you?_ Saphira said teasingly

_Do as you wish, but don't hurt them_, Saphira's tone makes Eragon worried slightly.

_I will try Little One_, Saphira said with a dissapointed tone.

Saphira jump and landed in fronts of them, and the group crumbled. Just three kids remained in their place. Two girls and a boy.

"Oh God! This is the most incredible robot I have ever seen!" The boy said that cheerfully.

_Raw-boat? What does he thinking about?  
_  
Saphira, feel insulted, roared to those three kids.

The result is not like what Saphira had expected.

The boy become more happy, the girls trying to drag him away.

"Vico! She is not a robot! Let's go Vico!" One of the girl pulled his hand.  
_  
So, this boy's name is Vico, well, this girl has a manner_

"Do you see that Lily? This is just AWESOOMEEE! If it's not a robot, then this must be an AMAZING-three-dimensional image formed by the interference of light beams from a laser or other coherent light source!" the girl's warning just make him more excited.  
_  
Now we know the polite one's name, it's Lily_

Little One, do you have any ideas about what just Vico said?

I am just as clueless as you

"Do you mean a hologram?" asked Lily with a confused face.  
_  
Hollow-gram? Now they think I am not real!  
_  
"If that's what you think about it, then prove it!" the other girl said that to Vico while she glared at the dragon as if saying-don't you dare to touch my friends!  
_  
Hmm, she is brave. Glaring at me._

Eragon gave her a mental laugh. Saphira's pride just felt so amusing for him.

"As you wish M. As I said, this is a hologram, and I cannot touch it if I put my hands on it, my hands will go through it." Vico said confidently.  
_  
M? What a weird name.._

_He wants to touch me, well let us see their reaction, don't you agree with me Little One?_

_Of course. That must be amusing.  
_  
Vico rise his right hand and put his palm on Saphira's front leg. To his surprise, his palm does not go through it like he just said.

His face paled, he swallowed hardly, and look up to be greeted by fangs, and it's eyes which shine deathly.

What Vico does next, send Eragon to laughing on the floor. Even the elves chuckled in the corner.

Vico kneeled in fronts of Saphira and pleaded, his face is so helpless,

"Oh mighty dragoness! Please don't eat me! I'm just sixteen, my parents will be worried about me. Besides, I'm fat! Fat doesn't suits you, O mighty dragoness!"

Saphira opened her mind to those three, and said  
_  
Relax Vico, I wont eat you..yet  
_  
"You can talk! May I ask what's your name?" This time Lily is the one happy  
_  
Of course I can talk! My name is Saphira, and my rider is Eragon  
_  
"Rider? Where is he?"  
_  
You have met him before. He is the one who granted you to enter this hall  
_  
Their eyes fell to Eragon, shocked, but mostly, awed.

"Sorry to freak you out. But, we just find your reactions are rather amusing." Eragon smiled

"Hey, it's not funny! My heart just stopped a second lately!" Vico said, followed by the girl's laughter.  
_  
Lily, why you called me 'she' when you do not know I am a female yet? _Saphira ignored Vico's protest.

"Well, I see your eyes. They are pretty. A bit slanted, I bet the boy's eyes are more rounded?"

"How do you know that?" M asks her.

"I have many hamsters and rabbits in my home. One of the difference from the girls and the boys are their eyes."

Now the group has converged once more.

After introduction for both sides, the group went to sleep in the corner of the hall since the bedrooms aren't finished yet.

* * *

**a/n: Please let me know what you think about this! :)**

**Thanks for those who reviews and following me! And go check IeniraShur'tugal and xxminesheepxx's work! It's awesome!**

**And the hologram's explanation-I get it from google translate.**

**The next chapter will be in -'s POV! Have any guess?**


	7. Angela

A/N: This chapter is before Eragon meets 'the group'. And thank you for all your support guys! Here we go...

Disclaimer: I don't own IC

* * *

_knock! knock! knock!_

"Get in." Arya Drottning. The new queen of the forest allowed her visitor to get into her work place.

She was in a bad mood today. It was the result of reading hundreds of scrolls, few about Urgals to renewed the pact between her people with them and many-mostly folklore, about anything beyond Alagaesia's border.

Since Lord Datedhr informed her about suspicious activities that happened on the north of Du Weldenvarden, the Elven Queen spared little amount of time for her need to sleep or eat. She was too tensed and curious, even afraid about what is happening outside her homeland.

Her visitor was not as she had expected-Lords that want her to rest, maids that brings her foods. Her visitor is the one and only, Angela. Solembum was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah.. finally, I can meet the new queen! Congratulations Arya!" Angela said that while hugging Arya.

"Angela! I cannot breath!"

Angela takes a step backward,

"Sorry, but we haven't met since the war ends.."

"We have right? When-"

"Yes. When you and your 'friend' ordered me and my loyal friend-Solembum to search the rest of the Ra'zac's eggs. I admitted you two are too brave and too arrogant for ordered me like that, especially you Arya. You know who I am, or did you have forgot me?" Angela read some scrolls rapidly and then toss them to the air while mumbling a word like 'lies'.

Arya lowered her gaze, makes her looks like a child,

"Of course I have not forgot you. We apologize if our actions to you was offended you Wise One, but Eragon and I did not ordered you, we just asked about Ra'zac's eggs, and you volunteered yourself. And Solembum said that he would accompany you to wherever you go."

Angela's face showing us that she is in a deep concentration.

"Oh, is that so? Well, the Time has takes it's toll on me.. whatever. Well Arya my hon, did you have received any message from your blockheaded 'friend' out there?"

Arya feel a bit uncomfortable having Angela emphasized each 'friend' word that refers to Eragon. But she can't do nothing against the witch's will. If so, well, Arya know she will get into trouble.

"No, I have not. Should I?"

Angela took a while before answering her question,

"Hmmm...Time really takes it's toll on me.. But, I am sure you will receive it Arya, soon."

Angela's expression makes Arya assumes the worst.

"What is wrong Angela? Is Eragon, Saphira, and the Elves are in danger? Should I save them?"

Hearing that, Angela burst out into a laugh.

"What is so funny?" Arya protested.

"You! I never see you panicked before! And to your earlier question, the answer is no. They are fine, well, maybe. But they will have something to tell you eventually. Arya, is that eye bags under your eyes? Poor Arya, what are you doing to yourself? You should sleep. Go. You don't need to continue this, this is useless. Besides, you will find out about that soon."

With that, Angela-ignoring Arya's protests, lift the Elven Queen to her bed. After give her a blanket, Angela said,

"Now sleep. I will tell you if your lover is contacting you while you sleep."

"Lover? I have no lo-"

"Don't pretended as you don't know anything Arya. Maybe you don't love him-which I can't believe, but I already know about his feelings for you, even before he saved you from Gil'ead. Just like usual, I know every thing, mostly. Now, sleep."

_What?_ Many questions fly through Arya's mind. But, she cannot spoke it up. And her eyes already closed. And her mind cannot go anywhere, neither touch any creature's mind excepting Firnen's dream. It seems that Angela has forced her to sleep, and Arya Drottning cannot do anything except sleep. As the witch's says.

* * *

**A/N: It is short, but, let me know what you think! Is it better? Worse?**

**Happy fasting for anyone who fasting this month! :)**


	8. First Day

Ah, the sun has rosen. The sunlight brighten the hall, where the dragon, the rider, the elves, and the humans were resting in their own way.

While the dragon curled and her rider rests under her wing and the elves rest on their cot, the humans was not as fortunate as the other.

They have no reason to be comforted though.

First, this is the first time they have a journey together without a good preparation and without any supervision from older people.

Second, they have no idea how they can come back to their home.

Third, they realize that if they finally find a way to go home, they should explain these strange things that has occured since their 'disappearence' to their parents, teachers, and maybe police officers. And hope that their parents, teachers, and the police officers would not force them get into an asylum. Plus, they have to, somehow, managed to bring their bus back with them.

Last, they never sleep in front of a dragon before.

But, finally, they fell asleep.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Eragon jolted to his feet just to be knocked down by Saphira's wing. Eragon cursed, he did not remember slept under Saphira's wing.

_You should be more carefull Little One_

Saphira's voice ringed in Eragon's head, followed by a weird noise that Eragon has recognize as Saphira's laughter.

_Good morning Saph_

_Good morning Little One_

With that Eragon slipped out from Saphira's wing.

The sight was a chaos. Wait. Not chaos. But, hectic.

The group was the one who caused it. While the elves have no idea about what was happening, just like Eragon.

Some kids were already awake and are awaking the other kids. They seems like they have tried to 'reduce' their noise, but they have to yell to awaken some of them.

"Hmm.. Five more minutes.." one of them said, and he get back to sleep.

Jason, who was-as far as Eragon's observation, the most respected person amongst them, came closer to that kid. He kneeled, and put his mouth near the kid's ear. Then,

"GET UP! A PERSON IS MISSING!"

The kid jolted up to his feet, his face became serious,

"Missing? Like _gone_? Who? How? When?"

Jason nodded and said,

"It's Rocky. It seems like we have forget him. Maybe he still asleep inside our bus..that's the best we can hope for. Now, go and get ready in ten seconds!"

_Rocky, is that a name?_

_It's seems so Saph_

The kid hurried, while Jason shouted to everyone,

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"FOUR!"

"FIVE!"

"SIX! GIRLS YOU DON'T NEED YOUR MAKE UP!"

"SEVEN!"

"EIGHT!"

"NINE!"

"TEN! STOP! WE SHOULD FIND ROCKY!"

The kids finished their rushed preparation, bring up their bags, and started to walk toward the door. While the other four walk toward Eragon, Saphira, and the elves.

The girl-Cheese started the conversation,

"Good morning. Firstly we apologize for any inconvenience things we've made since our arrival and..and.." She stoped, lost at words.

"Morning indeed. We accept your apologize. And, if we may know, what makes you rushed this morning?" Eragon replied, and the Elves smile kindly to the kids. The Elves has some attraction to that kids. Mostly because Elves loves child, and however the kids are still childs-by their standard, just like Eragon.

"Mmm..We were rushed because we left our tour leader in our bus, and we were worried about his well-being." Lily answered it for Cheese.

"What is a tour leader child?" Lifaen asked her.

Lily lowered her sight, as if does not want to meet her asker's eyes,

_She is too shy for a sixteen years old girl.._Saphira said to Eragon

Eragon smiled at her comment.

"Well.. a tour leader is the one who lead yo-"

"Supposed to" Cheese remind Lily

"Supposed to lead you when you are in a tour." Lily finished.

"However, our tour leader doesn't work as he should do. He was care-less about us. Even leave us in some occasion. And, it seems we have forget about his existence, and leave him in our bus last night, alone." Vico analyzing the situation.

"Bus? What is it?"

The kids looked to each other in disbelieve. They discussed it first, whispering. But, Eragon, Saphira, and the Elves still could hear them anyway.

"Do you guys thinking what I thought?" Cheese talk first

"Food?" Vico tries to melt the tension Cheese's voice had brought to them

"No! I thought, we were just not lost in a normal woods... Guys, what is happening here? They event don't know what is a bus, they don't know about tour leader, they look like a medieval age people, and they have a dragon! What if we were transported to the past? Or something worse than that? And how can we get home?" Cheese said that rapidly.

Eragon look to Blodhgarm for an explanation, but Blodhgarm shook his head.

"Sssshhhh... Don't be panicked Cheese. Maybe we just lost into a place that we never know before.. And, if we are going to stuck here forever, well, as long as we stay together we shall be fine.." Vico once again tries to calm down the girl.

"Don't forget, a trip isn't about the vehicles you use for, or where are you going, but, a trip is about togetherness that we get-" Lily added.

"From our beloved friends..But, that can't fix our problems.."

"We can talk about this later, and maybe Eragon and his friends could help us right? Now, wipe your tears away for we should introduce our world to them. And learn about their world." Adam tapped Cheese's shoulder.

The kids now facing Eragon and the Elves again,

"Sorry for the interruption. Well, a bus is a vehicle that could carry many people in it. Do you want to see it? You could come with us." Adam offered them.

Eragon and the Elves look at each other,

_What do you say Blodhgarm?_

_We find that this is interesting, and with this we can know their world better is it not? _Blodhgarm said, representing the Elves

_I agree with you, but, we cannot let this place unguarded _Lifaen said his worries

_It is fine, I will stay here _Saphira projected her thought to them.

_Well, I want to go with them, and I suppose it is better if all of you stay here to guard this place and the 'hearts' _Eragon said to them

_I shall acompany you Eragon _Blodhgarm voulenteered himself.

"Alright then, bring us in." Eragon clarified to that kids.

"YAY! THE JOURNEY IS JUST ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Vico yelled, threw his arms to the air, then he spinning around, and stoped in front of his friend, well, his feet never stop moving though,

"Attention, Vico Express is ready to go. All of the passengers please take a seat."

They laughed,

"Fine, fine." Cheese said, then she stand behind Vico and put her arms on Vico's shoulder.

Then Lily stand behind Cheese, and Adam stand behind Lily. Each put their arms on the shoulder of the person standing in front of them.

"Once again, all of passenger please take a seat." Vico said. His eyes casted towards Eragon and Blodhgarm,

"What? We should do that too?" Eragon asked, bewildered.

"Of course, come on!"

With a push from Saphira, Eragon degradated his statement as an adult-in-his-people's-eyes, and put his hands on Adam's shoulders. Blodhgarm did the same.

Vico whistling,

"Vico Express is ready to go! Please take a seat and enjoy the view!"

And, not as Eragon nor Blodhgarm expected, they run.

The group was right in front of them, but Vico is not slowing down,

"Get away! Vico Express going throuugh!" Vico yelled.

Eragon could feel the kids annoyance, but, suddenly, their annoyance turned into attraction.

"Hey! Wait for us!" a group of girls run and attached themself behind Blodhgarm. Make their row longer.

Eragon turn his face to see Blodhgarm's expression, expecting to see his masked expression like he usually wear. What he saw is not as he expected. Blodhgarm grins.

"Vico! Who do you think you are?! Your express wouldn't stand a chance against us!"

Jason and his 'row' catch up Vico Express,

"The winner could use the loser's power bank!" Jason shouted and run.

"You're cheating! You know better that I cannot run! Come on guys, we should catch them up!"

They are running. But, of course, it is still 'slow' for Eragon and Blodhgarm.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Vico Express is still rushing, trying to get to the bus in the first place. But, suddenly, they stopped abruptly. Eragon, Blodhgarm, and other kids who does not expected this to happen get a difficulties for stopping in time. The result: they fell.

Eragon get up to his feet and help Blodhgarm and the other. However, when Eragon was trying to help Vico, the said boy shook his head with a terrified expression on his face while massaging his foot.

"What scares you? Did you hurt?" The young rider motioning Blodhgarm to come closer.

Vico tries to say something, but, what came from his mouth is not words, but an unstoppable monotonous voice,

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Pardon?" Eragon cannot understand what is he trying to say.

" -aaaaaaaaaaa-my legs hurt-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

This time Blodhgarm is searching for any damages in Vico's legs.

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-''

"Your legs hurt? But, why did you sound like that?"

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- I don't know-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

The other kids is watching Vico by now,

"Vico, what happened?" Adam asks

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"His legs hurts." Eragon answered for him.

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"So, what makes him sounds like a broken radio?" Cheese starts to get annoyed.

"Don't be annoyed Cheese. It is his expression when he, physically gets hurt. So, it's kind of his painful yell. And it lasts hours." Adam said.

"What did you say?"

"It lasts hours."

"No, before that."

"It is Vico's painful yells."

"What? Are you sure?"

Adam nodded,

"Yes I am. I've heard him before. And while 'normal' human's yells are loud and high-pitched, Vico's painful yell is monotonous and long lasting."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Eragon turn his attention to Blodhgarm,

"So, Blodhgarm, is there something wrong with _him_?" Eragon whispered.

Blodhgarm face showing confusion, then he grins, like holding a laugh from escaping his lips,

"No, there is nothing wrong with him. He just get a cramp on his leg. Maybe, he never run as fast as he did before."

"Well then, what makes him sounds like that?"

"I have no idea." Blodhgarm's grin get wider.

Then, there are bursts of laughs from the kids.

"Vico, I am sorry for laughing at your misery.. but, you sounds so funny!" Lily said, laughing with a regretful face.

"-aaaaaaaaa-it's okay Lily-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Vico smiled to Lily.

Eragon could see Lily smiled back to Vico.

"Lucky you! Makes Lily laugh could save you from hell in the judgement day!" A boy shouted.

Eragon look at Lily's face, and found out that Lily just smiling. A bit-annoyed-smile.

* * *

The sun almost set when they finally reach the bus. Greeted by Jason and friends.

"Yo! Where have you been? What took you so late to arrive here?!" Jason asked to no one particular.

"Sorry, Jason. My legs had been hurt." Vico answer, feeling responsible for his row's late.

Jason's face turned to a worried expression,

"Are you okay now?"

Vico just nodded, then asked Jason,

"Have you find Rocky yet?"

"Yes, we have. He was sleeping in the bus when we arrived here, and after he awakes, he stated that he does not know anything that happened to us in this few days. And, he said that he didn't care about what happened to us as long as we are still alive."

"That man! I wish to punch him! He is still responsible about our well being until we get back to our school! We've paid him!"

"Relax Vico! That is who he is. We can't hope him to change immediately. Besides, we have to do some explanation to our hosts."

The boy who stood in front of Eragon-Adam, turned around to face Eragon and Blodhgarm, followed by Cheese, Lily, and Vico.

"So, this is a _bus._"

Eragon and Blodhgarm took a step closer, and another one, and another one, to get a clearer view of a 'thing' that has a eeally strange name.

What Eragon recognized first is, this 'bus' shaped like a box. It has many windows and many seats. He does not too impressed at all.

But, when he look with his mind, he could sense that the 'bus' has many electricity. With machines that looks more complicated than any machine that exist in Alagaesia.

"So, how did it works?"

"Ummm, well, I don't know the details, but, this thing moves because the energy from the gasoline movements- or something like that- make the machine moves, causing the wheels to move, and makes the bus moves." Vico answered.

"Gasoline?"

"It's kind of special oils."

"Special?"

"Well, to get that humans should 'dig' down the earth very very very deep, with huge equipments. Those equipments dig trough the earth's soil, deeper, deeper, and deeper until we found the layer that contains the materials which can be turned into gasoline. Usually this works done on the sea shores."

What?

"You just said that humans dig down the earth? On the sea shores?"

"Of course, why?"

"Do you use magic? Do they use magic?"

"Magic? No! There is no such thing like ma-" Cheese stoped when a pebble floating right in front of her nose.

Cheese confused. Why is this pebble float? So, she reach to the pebble, then move her hand above it, below it, and both sides of it, then he circling her hand over the pebble, searching for a rope or wire or anything that support the pebble. But, she found none. The other kids who watch this surprised.

"Who did this?"

"Me"

"How?"

"Magic." Eragon smiled while opening his shining palm.

The kids now are dumbstructed.

"That's sooooo cooooooool! Would you teach me? Please?" Vico begged to Eragon and Blodhgarm.

Would you Blodhgarm? You are more experienced

No Eragon, I think you are the one who should teach him. Well, as your training to teach the riders in the future.

"Fine. But, this is not that easy. You should be focus and determined."

"I promise."

"Fine. But, you haven't answer my earlier question.."

"Oh, yes. Human do that, and more." Vico answer with a teasing smile.

"More?"

"Yeah, like makes a flying vehicle, build tall buildings, makes satelites, telescopes, ma-"

"Telescope?"

"It's like a device used to takes the pictures of the space from outside of the earth."

"I do not understand it."

Vico was about to explain again, but stoped by Cheese.

"I think it will be easier to understand if we show it to you."

"I agree, but, not now. We'll show you the picture of it and the picture it takes. And some picture of where we come from. Would you like it?"

"Why not? Right Eragon?" Blodhgarm nudged Eragon's shoulder.

Eragon still confused about Blodhgarm's cheerfull attitude,

"Ye..yes right. We do love to. And I have some important issues to tell you."

"Really? What's it?"

"The Queens and The Kings from Alagaesia-it is where we came from-would like to see you. Maybe, it is the right time to explain your world to us. Is that convenient for you?"

The boys and the girls' eyes were still glazed.

"Are we going to meet Kings and Queens personaly?"

"Well, no. You are going to meet them by a scrying mirror."

"Scry? What's that?"

"Well, you should see it by yourself." Eragon smile.

"Okay, so, what are we going to do now?"

"Hey! Cheese! How about our bus?" Jason yelle frombehind the bus.

"OH HELL! THE BUS! Is it safe if we leave it here?"

The kids were silent. Absolutely clueless about their surrounding.

"Well, there is some wild animal inside this forest." Eragon stated.

Cheese's face become deathly serious, and yells to the kids,

"You heard hum guys! Let's bring this bus with us!" Cheese said while stepping the ladder to go inside the bus.

"Umm.. Cheese?"

"What?"

"We don't have any fuels.."

Cheese's face dropped,

"Well we should bring this bus with us no matter what situation we're in. Our stuffs are inside this bus, 's stuffs are here too, even our school's music equipments and emergency supplies are he- THAT'S IT! Oh God! Why did I forget that!" with that, Cheese rushed to the side of the bus.

"Hey, Cheese! What were you saying?" Jason asked while trying to catch Cheese.

"I said, we have supplies in our bus! And that means, we have gasoline in our bus' baggage!"Cheese said while pullingbth lever that attached to the side of the bus.

And when it openned, Eragon could see many boxes and storage with weird shapes, and there are medium sized drums with a cap on it.

Eragon saw that when the boys see those drums, they immediately rushed and lift one of the drums together. Then they put it on the ground. Adam said,

"Do you want to see what makes this bus works? Well, here it is. This is the gasoline."

Eragon and Blodhgarm take their steps towards the already openned drum.

The smell hit their sensitive sense.

And Eragon immediately get a glimpse of Angela's face in his mind, with her various stuffs and things.

"So, what we should do to make this liquid move the bus?"

"All we have to do is put the liquid to inside this hole." Jason said while openning a cap on the bus' side.

"Let me do that then."

Eragon starts his enchantment and the liquid starts to flow from the drum to the hole.

After a few moments, there is a shout from the bus,

"It's full! Come on guys! Get inside!"

Eragon stopped his magic, and Jason closed the hole with it's cap.

"Come on Eragon, Blodhgarm." Adam draged them to their seats.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think okay? :)**


	10. The Bus

**A/N: Here we go**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! WE ARE GOING TO MEET KINGS AND QUEENS!" Cheese yelled hysterically while stepping out from the bus.

Eragon, Blodhgarm, and the kids have just arrived to the dragon riders' hall.

Eragon walked to Saphira,

_Little One, how was your trip?_

_It was fun Saphira! You should experienced it yourself!_

_Maybe.. Have I ever told you how childish you actually are?_

_Childish?_

_Mmhm_

_So, is there any problem when I was away?_

_No, but, Lifaen would like to talk to you about your coming time-wasting political meeting_

_Okay_

Eragon left Saphira's side and talked to Lifaen who is facing a mirror.

"Lifaen, Saphira said that you want to talk to me about the upcoming meeting?"

"That was right Eragon. I have contacted Queen Nasuada, Arya Drottning, King Orrin, Orik Konungr, and Nar Garzhvog. I told them to wait us for contacting them this night."

"Thank you so much Lifaen. But, how could you contact the elves in the Du Weldenvarden? They have wards from scrying right?"

"Oh, about that, Arya Drottning has ordered the Elves to lowered the wards from scrying. It was for time efficiency when the Elven Ambassadors for each race in Alagaesia wants to report their works."

"It sounds good."

"Yes it is. Now, have you told the kids about the meeting?"

"I have, and they were too excited when I told them."

Lifaen smiled,

"Good, now, tell them to prepare themselves."

_Saphira?_

_What is it Little One?_

_Don't you think the Elves seem more expressive these days?_

_I do Little One, maybe it is because the war is finally over_

_So, mm, do you think Arya will be more expressive too?_

_Awww, so, my Little One already misses his 'no one'?_

_Saphira! Wait, 'no one'? What do you mean by that?_

_Well, I want to said 'his lover', but she did not accepted you yet, and I want to said 'his friend', but she is more than a friend for you, I want to say 'his family', but you and her is not a sibling, nor cousin, nor husband and wife!_

_Saphira stop! I am not the only one who misses 'someone'…_

_Yes, that's right. But, my 'someone' is my Lover. He accepted me.. So, not like you, I am sure that when we meet again, we will be happy together!_

Eragon shook his head. He never wins when arguing with her. But, Saphira's words brought up the old wounds he tried to forget.

_Fine. Say it as you wish.._

_I am sorry Little One, I didn't mean it.. _Saphira sent waves of comforting and warm feelings, trying to cheer up her rider.

_Thank you Saph, I love you my dragon_

_And I, you my rider_

* * *

"Cheese, tell your friends to prepare themselves for the meeting." Eragon said to Cheese.

"Got it. Guys! Attention please!" Cheese half-yelled.

The kids now are paying attention to Cheese.

"As we know already, we will meet The Kings and Queens, so, prepare yourself. Do any of you have any idea of what will we wear tonight?"

Silent overcome the hall.

A boy raised his hand,

"How about the tux and dresses we brought for the school party?"

Murmured agreements heard from the kids.

"Okay, it settled then. Wear your tux boys, and your dresses girls!"

* * *

After a while, the kids finally finished their preparation. And they show themselves to their hosts.

The boys are wearing black trousers, white 'tunic', and something looks like a black 'jacket' made from smooth material. And the girls, well, they wear dresses. Simple dresses. Not as fancy as Nasuada's or any rich woman's gown Eragon ever see before.

"We're ready."

The mirror was wide and planted into the wall, when it doesn't used as scrying mirror, it turned into a glass, like a wide window.

Lifaen speak the enchantments, and the mirror starts to glow. When the glow fades, the images splitted, so there are six faces on each different side of it.

The first one is Nasuada, followed by Arya, Orik, Orrin, Grimr Halfpaw, and Nar Garzhvog.

Eragon placed himself in front of the mirror,

"Good Night, Kings and Queens of Alagaesia," he bowed.

"Get up. Your ranks are higher than us, and you know it." Orik said.

"Well then, thanks for your acceptance of this meeting. So, to not waste our time further, I would like to tell you that, we are not alone. There are peoples and countries in the outside of Alagaesia."

"Are you sure about this Firesword?" Nar Garzhvog sounds unconvinced.

"Of course I am. Few days ago, a group of humans from outside of Alagaesia arrived here. They sleep here for they could not find their way back home. So, do you want to meet them?" Eragon raised his eyebrows. He saw Arya's face and his heart forgot how to beat.

"Bring them here Eragon." Her voice was just as he remembered. Strong, determinated, commanding, maybe cold for some people, yet for Eragon, her voice is the most beautiful music Eragon ever heard.

* * *

"Aryaaa! There's a call for you!" Angela's voice tore the Queen's dream.

Arya got to her feet rapidly.

"Go! Change your cloth!"

Arya went to her wardrobe and opened it. She took the nearest pair of legging, a tunic, and her boots. She took Tamerlein and her bow.

Firnen, please be ready for a long flight

For what?

Just in case.

Arya went to the scrying room beside her bedroom. There, Angela has waiting for her. Angela's face relaxed and contented. Even showing a bit of longing in her eyes.

"Angela, what happened?"

"Lifaen has just contacted us, well, me. He said, they will contact us this night, for an important matter they founded on their journey. And, Nasuada, Orik, Nar Garzhvog, Grimmr, and Orrin will be informed too about this. So, I guess, this is really important. And, Arya.. why do you wearing this 'stuff'? Are you going somewhere?"

"No! I just.. well, just in case they'd need me."

Angela shook her head,

"Well, I just have to dress you with proper dress right?"

"I do-"

"Shh.. This night 'meeting' is so important. You should wear something that increase your aura as a Queen. And makes you look more commanding, wise, and beautiful. A-"

"Fine, fine. Dress me as you want." Arya interrupted.

" -nd that will makes Eragon's heart stopped." Angela finished.

"Angela! Stop do that!"

"Do what? Violating your 'friend'?"

"That and acting as if Eragon and I is a couple! We are just friends!"

"Just 'friends'? Well, let's see.. Shoo! Go to your wardrobe! We should make haste!"

After an hour of choosing and arguing, finally, Angela The Herbalist makes Arya Drottning to wear a green forest dress. With beautiful gold designs on the edges and the waist. Arya wear her crown.

"Don't you think this dress is too fancy?" Arya asked.

"No. There is nothing too fancy for a queen. Beside, this is the simplest dress in your wardrobe."

Arya nodded, then, went to her balcony, enjoying the sunset. Bats and owls started to wake up, while deers and doves started to sleep.

The world seems perfect.

Arya spread her mind to her surrounding. Closing her eyes.

A squirrel just get to his home near Arya's balcony. He bought nuts in his mouth. He stopped in front of his nest. Then, a beautiful female squirrel comes out and they seems to communicate.

Arya separate her mind from the squirrel. She opened her eyes. The darkness has covered the sky. With stars that just started to glow on the eastern sky.

A hand tapped her shoulder.

"Arya, what are you doing outside? The meeting is just about to begin." Angela get back to the inside as she finished her sentences.

The Night has the Days. And the Moon has the Sun.

Arya went to the scrying room. Waiting for any kind of contact, while Angela reading scrolls behind her.

The mirror started to glow. The glow vanished. Replaced by Eragon's picture from head to toe. He wears black trouser and blue tunic. Brisingr attached to his belt. And he use his cape.

"Good Night, Kings and Queens of Alagaesia," he bowed.

"Get up. Your ranks are higher than us, and you know it." Orik's voice heard from the mirror.

"Well then, thanks for your acceptance of this meeting. So, to not waste our time further, I would like to tell you that, we are not alone. There are peoples and countries in the outside of Alagaesia." Eragon said after straighten his posture.

"Are you sure about this Firesword?" Nar Garzhvog sounds unconvinced.

"Of course I am. Few days ago, a group of humans from outside of Alagaesia arrived here. They sleep here for they could not find their way back home. So, do you want to meet them?" Eragon raised his eyebrows.

"Bring them here Eragon."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'll update as soon as I could  
**


	11. Nothing looks like what it seems

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here we go.**

* * *

A call to her name makes Cheese jolted and hurried to organize her friends.

"Come on guys, we are expected by our host."

"Did you mean the kings and queens expected us?" Vico just eat his third snack and is going to open the fourth.

Cheese nodded.

"YAAY! No one has expected my attendance before..."

"Of course! You are way too childish and uncontrollable Vico."

"But that's what makes you like me right Cheese?" Vico teased her.

Cheese just rolled her eyes and left Vico behind.

The kids were surprised to see the big window that used to be just a 'glass' turns into something that resembled a very big screen used for video-calls.

"So, friends, these are The Kings and Queens of Alagaesia." Eragon introduce them,

"This is Queen Nasuada, Queen of Human." The dragon rider gestured to the woman with dark skin and almond shaped eyes.

"Greetings." The Queen smiled.

Vico stepped forward and bowed,

"Greetings my lady. You look so sweet and beautiful."

"Vico!" Cheese snapped

Eragon ignored them and continue to introduce them, the next person wears a high crown and held his head high. His eyes showing that he wanted respect and regard.

"This is King Orrin of Surda."

"Greetings."

Feeling the King's eyes on them, the kids bowed awkwardly remembering that they never met any kings or queens.

"Next is my foster brother, King Orik of the Dwarves."

The next person wears a gold helmet with stars and a hammer adorn it. He has friendly eyes and lush beard. The Dwarven King smiled and waving his hand to the kids.

"Good night kids!"

The kid smiled and waved,

"Good night King Orik!"

Before Eragon could introduce the next leader, Cheese said,

"Wait there. Your foster brother?"

"And Dwarves are real?" Vico interrupted.

Eragon's face, as usual, emotionless. But, he smiled and answer,

"Yes, he is my foster brother. And yes, dwarves are real."

Vico pinched his own cheek.

"All right, the next leader is The Urgal's Chief, Nar Garzhvog."

The Urgal looks like usual humans, except, he got horns on their head. And he got a very big and tall body.

"Greetings humans."

"Greetings."

Vico whispered to his friends,

"Don't you think he looks like Hellboy?"

"Well, you're right. But Hellboy is red."

Eragon's cough stopped their whispers.

"What is it that you were talking about Vico?" Eragon demanded.

Vico looks bewildered. Not expecting him to heard his whispers.

"Oh! It's nothing. Just a movie."

"Movey?"

"Mmm, that's a long story.."

"Okay then, this is Grimr Halfpaw, The King of the Werecats."

A small humanoid creatures with a cat's expression. He didn't say anything and look at them with inspecting eyes.

The kids really do not have any idea of what to do, so, they bent their knees and said their greetings.

Eragon continue his introducing,

"The last is Arya Drottning, The Queen of the Elves."

The Queen is so beautiful. With high cheekbones, emerald eyes, and red lips. She use a simple silver crown with a peculiar gem on the center which looks like water drops.

"Greetings humans."

The kids were awed at first. The girls recovered faster than the boys, then waving their hands before the boys' eyes.

"Greetings Queen Arya." They answered.

"So, what do you want to know from them?" Eragon asked the Kings and Queens.

"Well, actually, we would like to know everything. Don't we?" Queen Nasuada spoke.

"Yes. Every. Thing." King Orrin demanded.

"Everything?" Lily said.

"Where do we supposed to start? Everything is too much. It has no limit." Cheese argued.

"Well then, tell us how did you get here first." Queen Arya said.

Cheese search Vico between the mass of her friends. She thought it will be suitable for him to answer that question since Vico is the one who drove their bus to this unknown place at first.

A tap on his shoulder jolted Vico from his phone. Still trying to-somehow-contact another person.

"Vico, could you please answer the question? They're asking about how did we get here in the first place." Cheese pleaded.

"Oh, sure."

Vico stepped forward.

"I will tell you a magnificent story about our trip to get here. We were in a trip to another place and was resting in a nearby..station when an explosion blew up the station. I, drove our..vehicle out of the explosion. I was so panicked and the explosion was following us. I decided that we should get into the forest. I drove and drove and drove until I got tired and being replaced by one of my friend. It was the third day since the explosion and we still do not know where is the way out from that forest. That day, our vehicle run out of it's energy and we decided that we should check out the forest for shelter. The boys went out while the girls stayed by our vehicle. And, well, we found this place. We decided to try ask for a help. The whole point of this story is, we get lost. The end."

"What is your vehicle? It must be big enough for all of you to get inside your vehicle." Queen Arya asked curiously.

"Our vehicle is a bus."

"Bus?"

"Yes. It's energy comes from the fuel. It could move fast, but not as fast as another type of cars. It looks like this."

Vico slide his phone's gallery, searching for our bus picture when we got a photoshoot before we were lost.

He found it and put his phone closer to the mirror.

"And, what is the 'cars'?"

"It is a vehicle too. Looks like this."

Vico swiped his phone to show them a picture of a sport car.

"This is a sport car. It is really fast. And.. really expensive." Vico said with a longing expression.

"How did you do that?" King Orrin asked, his eyes widen.

"Did what?" Vico has no clue of the King's question.

"That thing in your hand. It was showing us the picture of the 'bus', then you swiped it and it changes to another picture! You said there is no magic in your world, but how did you do that if not with magic?"

"This thing is called as a 'phone'. As you said, this thing use no magic. Just technology."

Vico swiped his phone several times.

"So, you used it for showing images?"

"Yes, and many more. This 'phone' could connected people from far far away, for calls, texts, video-calls, gaming, watch a movie, and listening music."

Vico stopped his explanation just to meet confused expression written all over the Kings and Queens' faces.

"Well, let's demonstrate it guys!" Vico said to his friend.

"Play the music Vico!"

"What song do you want?" Vico asked.

"Just randomize it." Cheese suggested.

"Fine. Here we go."

With that Vico tapped the randomize button.

The music started to play.

* * *

**Arya's POV**

Arya heard Angela chuckled behind her when other leaders in the meeting asked the kids various questions.

"What amused you so Angela?" Arya whispered.

"Oh, you will see. Just wait for it, dear elf."

The kids' world is definitely different from Alagaesia for Arya. Only filled by humans, animals, and plants. And no magic. Arya could not imagine her life without magic. And without another races. Is it possible that somewhere in the kids' world, elves, dwarves, and dragons still lives? Hidden, but exist? If so, do they have different way of life from the one that lives in Alagaesia?

_Little One, you should relax yourself.. For now, you better hear carefully what the boy-in-the-mirror's said. It might be useful for us. _Firnen's gentle voice fills Arya's excited thought.

_Right Firnen. And, can you feel it? I am so excited Firnen! There are_ _more places out there! More peoples, and more adventure! I never felt like this anymore since.._

_Since you stepped your little feet more than seventy years ago outside Ellesmera,_ _right?_

_Yes, you are always right partner of my heart._

_I am._

Arya focused back to the mirror, watching as the boy held his 'phone' and swiped it several times. Arya wondered how could human makes something like that without magic? If so, the human's knowledge must be advanced. Those thought just makes Arya more curious.

"Well, let's demonstrate it guys!" The boy said to his friend.

"Play the music Vico!" one of them shouted.

"What song do you want?" The boy asked.

"Just randomize it." A girl said.

"Fine. Here we go."

With that, the boy tapped his 'phone' one more time.

The music started to play.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"STOP!"

The music stopped before anyone could hear it.

"What is wrong Angela? And.. what are you doing in Arya's place?" Eragon looks confused and disappointed. He really wants to hear the music from that 'phone'.

"HI Friends! Is it wrong if I miss a friend of mine and give her a visit?"

"No, but-"

"No 'but'. I am here because I want to. And I believe the kids here recognize me, am I right?" Angela asked the kids.

"Wha-?What? We do not know you mi-" Vico stuttered.

"OH MY GOD! It's impossible! Am I dreaming? Please, anyone wake me up!" Cheese bewildered.

"What is wrong Cheese?" a boy asked her.

"Look. Look at her. She usually use her wig. And wears thick make ups. Do you remember her?"

Gasps heard through the hall.

"Mrs. Rose?" The kids asked in the same time.

"Hi kids! Now we'll begin our chemistry lesson, shall we?"

"Bu-but.. You aren't supposed to be there! With the Queen! You are supposed to be in the gasoline station. Even, you supposed to be dead because of that explosion!"

"Really? But, I am alive. So are your friends and other teachers, they are still alive. In fact, they thought you - Angela gestured to the kids - are dead." Angela said with deathly seriousness.

The kids' faces paled and some of them begin to sob. Not believing what they heard.

"Don't cry sweetheart, you're not dead. Yet. You could go back to your world, but, the portal is too random. You could end up in Antarctica, or the Atlantic, or the Pacific. You'll need my help. So, wait for me before you tried to go home, or you will be dead for real."

The kids nodded.

"So, you are our teacher. But, why are you with the Elven Queen?" Cheese asked.

"Umm.. actually, I am not your teacher. Your teacher, is one of my modern version of myself."

"Modern version? What are you? An alien? A robot?"

"Well, some things better unknown right?" Angela said with a wink.

"And, by the way, don't ever call me Mrs. Rose anymore. It's annoying. Call me Angela."

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think :)**


	12. The Beginning

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support guys! Yes, there will be more AXE and I'll try to write longer chapters. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

* * *

"I'm finish now, you may continue your 'meeting." Angela said.

"Fine, where were we stopped before? Oh, the music! Please start the music from your 'phone' kids." Queen Nasuada asked Vico kindly.

"Su..Sure."

Vico played the music. Randomly.

A piano voice came up, and the kids recognize it as the song they used to sing together.

"Vico, I cannot believe you have this song.."

* * *

**Saphira's POV**

The voice came up from the 'phone', and the kids' faces seemed a bit..sad. And...melancholist.

The mighty dragoness listened to the music, enjoying the tunes and the words it contains.

_This is a sad song Little One_

But, her rider does not reply her.

Some words from the song managed to lingered inside the dragoness' mind

_so close to being in love..._

_...then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

Saphira feel strangely familiar with those words. Saphira search her mind for it, and she found something that really amused her.

The dragoness poked her rider's mind with teasing emotion, then said,

_It sounds familiar right my rider?_

Her rider just shrugged her off. Something is really bothering his mind now, Saphira does not know what is it. And it is disturbing her too now.

"Well, that's sad song, let's cheer up a bit!" The fat-not-alagaesian-Vico clapped his hands and stop the music. And switch to another song which has faster beats and cheerful tunes. Saphira decided that she likes this kind of song.

_...I know now, I've never been in love before_

_I know now, I've never been in love before you!_

_Sing! na na nanana..._

The dragoness hummed and hummed following the tunes.

Finally, the song is over.

"Do you want to hear another song?" Vico asked expectantly to the leaders on the mirror.

"Sure! We want it right?" The short-two-legged king said.

Then, the boy says something that heard like 'This cot time!' whatever it means.

The voice boomed and the beat began to rise up, makes Saphira's heartbeat to rise as well. And it seems like it is not just her who affected by the music, because by now the kids were dancing in -for Saphira- silly movements. Not caring the stare they received from the others.

"Vico, your phone's volume is too low.. Make it full!" A boy shouted to Vico.

_Low? They must be kidding! _

"It's the highest volume already!"

"Give me your phone!"

Then, the boy who shouted at Vico pulls a pair of something which has rounded side and wires from his bag. Then, do something with the 'thing' and the 'phone'.

It got louder.

And it enough to make Saphira feels the urge to dance with the kids. No matter how silly it will looks like.

She began to move around, thumping her feet, and moving her head.

The kids cheered up, and push her rider and the Elves to do the same. Well, they do not successful with that. For the Elves and the Rider prefer to move their body in -for Saphira- not silly movements.

The-short-two-legs-rounded-ears-Orik started to swing his almighty-hammer-Volund around. Just make the situation more _chaotic._

_Come on Little One! Take the part in this chaos!_

_I am,_ _Saphira!_

_No, you're not! Is something troubles you Little One?_

_Well, yes there is something. We'll talk about it later_

_Fine then. Now move your limbs like a snake or I'll do it for you!_

In return, her rider just stood still, as stiff as a stone.

_What are you doing?_

_Snake does not have any limbs Saph_

_You know that is not what I meant.._

Their conversation interrupted by a wave of pain coming from Saphira.

The dragoness half-roared, which could be interpreted as her 'grunt'.

The kids stop dancing abruptly, watching the dragoness with worry.

Eragon, her partner of her heart and mind walks towards her, worry written clearly on his face.

_What happen? Are you alright?_

_Yes, I'm fine. It's just.._

_Just what?_

_I..I_ _think..I..have_ _some eggs in my belly.._

_What?!_

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

_What?! _Eragon could not help his surprised mind

_Yes_ _my rider, I am going to lay eggs._

_You are going to be a_ _mother Saph! And.. that means Firnen_ _is going to be a father! We should tell him and Arya about this!_

_Fine, but do it privately.. I am not comfortable with all these strangers knowing my state._

_As you wish, Queen of the Skies. _He bowed to her, grinning.

If the kids or the Elves feels the change of the rider's mood, they does not say anything.

"Is there something wrong Eragon, Brightscales?" Blodhgarm walks towards them. Worry plastered on his usually blank face.

_May I tell him Saph?_

_Sure, he has the right to know..but, tell him not to get too 'excited'._

Using the Ancient Language, Eragon tell Blodhgarm about the situation.

Blodhgarm looks astounded, then get back to tell the other elves.

"That was amazing! How did your 'phone' do that?!" Orik's voice boomed over the mirror.

"I don't know the detail, but it has to do with some electricity." Vico answered

Before Eragon could say anything, King Orrin stood and said,

"It is late already, and I believe, we need proper rest to face another day of politics and stuff."

"I agree." King Orik the dwarf said.

"Wait! Kids? I will send you some things to entertain you tomorrow. As my apology for not to be able to get you back to your home sooner than a month. Is it okay with you?" Angela said, almost pleaded. Eragon never see the herbalist so somber before.

"What?! A month? How about our school? Exams? Tasks? Parents? and stuffs?"

"Don't worry. I promise everything will be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay then, thanks." The kids now look somewhat stressed and tired. The excact opposite of themselves a few minutes ago.

"Well then, thank you for your time, and may the stars watch over you." Eragon decided to end the meeting.

"And you too." Queen Nasuada said.

After that, one by one, the leaders' face vanished from the mirror, replaced by blank blackness.

Just when Arya Drottning going to say her part, Eragon said to her in the Ancient Language.

"Wait!"

"What is it Eragon?"

"There is something that you and Firnen should know. But, not here. I will contact you again, it's private -as Saphira called it." Eragon grinned again.

Arya smiles, then said,

"Well then, I guess you better hurry Eragon. For I am afraid I cannot stand another royal task tomorrow if I don't sleep soon."

Arya's reply stunned Eragon for a while. Then his smile widened.

"As you wish, My Queen." and he bowed to her.

Arya's image disappeared from the mirror. Leaving the hall dark once again. An elf starts to lit up the elven magical torches, without fire, illuminating the room with calming light.

Some kids were yawning while the others still wide awake, playing and chatting with each other.

Eragon stride towards his beloved dragon, then hugs her neck.

_I am happy for you Saph.._

_Thank you Little One, let us tell the father._

Eragon walked out from the hall with Saphira beside him. He does not want to add Saphira's burden by his weight.

They walked into a nearby woods. They found a small stream, then Eragon cast a spell for protecting them from unwanted eavesdrop and to rise the water.

Eragon chants the scrying spell while picturing Arya's room in his head. The window shimmered and showing Arya's flawless face with green specks of dragon's scales beside her.

Eragon realized that Arya does not wear her crown anymore. Her eyes, as usual, sparks with life and..excitement? Her lips curved into a smile that makes Eragon vowed to himself to make her smile for eternity. He can't help but reply her smile.

Arya surprising Eragon by greet him first,

"_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon_."

"_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Arya._"

"_Un du evarínya ono varda_. So, what is this private thing Eragon? Saphira?"

Eragon's smile widened and said,

"Saphira is going to lays some eggs."

For a moment no one moves. As realization comes to Arya, she cannot utter a word.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Arya's smile widened and then, Eragon heard the most beautiful voice he ever heard. Arya laughs.

"Firnen, you are going to be a father!" Arya said while hugging the green dragon.

After a couple of minutes, Arya let off her dragon, then, speak to her guests in the mirror,

"This is a great news Eragon! And I am happy for you Saphira, you will be a great mother."

_Little One, please tell her my reply. Thank you so much Arya._

"Saphira said, thank you so much, Arya." Eragon relayed it to the Elven Queen.

"You are welcome Saphira. And, Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"Firnen asks you to contact us every day, he said he wants to make sure that Saphira is okay. Oh! And he wants to talk to her right now."

"Okay, I will arrange the time." Eragon said while stepped aside as to not disturbing Saphira's sight for Firnen and the other way around.

Arya do the same, and a big yellow eyes almost fills up the surface of the water.

For a moment, the dragons just staring at each others.

_Little One, ask Arya to relays_ _what Firnen is_ _saying._

"Arya, could you relay what Firnen is saying to us?" Eragon asks.

"Sure, and Firnen wants you to do the same with Saphira."

"Okay, let's get started. This is going to be weird."

No one spoke for a moment. Then, Arya's voice been heard,

"My Love, is this true? Are we going to be parents?"

Hear the words of 'my love' came out with Arya's voice makes Eragon shivered slightly and must remembering himself that those are Firnen's word directed to Saphira. Not from Arya herself, and does not meant for him.

And comes the reply from Saphira through Eragon,

"Yes it is, My Love, and we are going to be parents."

"How are you? I have missed you each nights and days."

"I am fine, and how are you? You are constantly in my mind and heart, Love."

"I am fine too. Does it hurt?"

"What is hurt?"

"Your 'pregnancies'?"

Eragon feels more and more uncomfortable by each questions and answers from the dragons.

"_She _said it hurts a bit."

"I wish to be by your side My Love, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes I am. And, goodbye Firnen. For now. I think we have make our riders really uncomfortable by now." Eragon ended it with a chuckle.

"Yes we are, goodbye Saphira. Be safe."

"You too."

With that, both dragons stepped away from the mirror,

_Thank you very much Little One, I know it was makes you really uncomfortable.._

_It's okay Saph, you_ _know I will do anything for you, _Eragon said while rubbing her snout.

Saphira sent him a wave of warming and grateful feeling.

Eragon turns his attention back to the mirror and found out that Arya has settled back to her first position.

"I believe it is late enough, and you want to sleep and prepare to face royal tasks tomorrow. And Saphira should rest too. So, tomorrow night we will contact you again. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Eragon and Saphira, may the stars watch over you." Arya replied.

"And you too."

Eragon ended the spell. The water became transparent as it was, and fell back to the stream.

_So, Little One, what troubles you?_

_It's..the kids.._

_What about them?_

_I just wondering, if they could come to this place, then, someone, or something else could come to this place too. And I am pretty sure that not all of them were not evil. What if they are more evil and more powerful than Galbatorix? What if-  
_

_Relax Little One, there is nothing to be affraid of. If someone, or something attack us or Alagaesia, we will fight them! And, we are not alone anymore.._

Eragon pondered Saphira's saying for a moment

_You are always right Saphira, I love you_

_I am and I love you too, Little One._

* * *

**Song disclaimer: **

**1\. 'Almost' by Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes**

**2\. 'Never Been In Love' by Cobra Starship ft. Icona Pop **

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)  
**


	13. The Gifts

The earth has rotated until the sun illuminate the originally dark land.

The sky was really clear and blue, without any clouds. Left the sun alone.

The wind blew sleepily, swept the thick sea of grasses, blows the dead leaves from the land. Send them fly, and fly. Before they got decomposed by the soil.

The river runs from the highest mountains, through the forest, splits the desert land, and keeps going to the unknown. Eager to be one with the vast and mysterious sea. Somewhere.

It's so quiet. So peaceful.

There is no more war. No more bloods dropped unnecessarily.

No more family left behind. No more fear to lose the loved ones.

Swords abandoned. Only kept for nostalgic sake.

Axes used for war, now they used as decorations.

Shields got rusted, as the armors did.

Writers wrote their own version of the hardship they went through for this time. Peace.

Song made to respect the fallen souls. To remember the dark ages. To remember their heroes. Their hope.

Cakes baked. Dresses made. Lots of couples married. Having children. Celebration held. Farms harvested. Buildings and fortresses built.

The earth rotated to face the darkness. The sun replaced by the moon and his companion. The stars. The far far away suns which looks so small because of their distance. Trying to match the brightness of the moon.

The sea waves up and down. With the wind that blew the night air coldly.

The nights has the days,

The moon has the sun,

The river has the sea,

The cold has the warmth,

And,

The good has the evil.

It cannot be denied. Cannot be avoided.

While the good exist, the evil could not be shunned. That's for sure.

The questions is, who?

And, when?

* * *

The sun shines so bright. Peeking through the big window of the building where the humans, elves, and the apparently sleep dragoness settled.

The furred elf, Blodhgarm, stride towards the young rider who seemed to be in a deep thought, separated from the others.

"Shadeslayer?" Blodhgarm voice jerked him out of his reverie. He must have let his darkened thought to be reflected on his face.

"It's Eragon, Blodhgarm.." He said. Trying his best to change the direction of the upcoming questions.

Blodhgarm grinned a bit, not like the usual plain facade on his face, trying to be the person Eragon could call as friend.

"Well, Eragon, what plague your mind?"

Eragon does not know whether he should answer honestly or not. He does not want to make unnecessary panic, or whatever it is that people do when they heard that there might be an evil being waiting in front of their door, waiting to attack.

"Umm... nothing. Just.. My thought was clouded.." _Clouded by dark clouds eventually.._

Knowing the rider would not tell him further, Blodhgarm nodded and left to the other elves, planning the next building they are going to build.

_Little One, we have talk about this last night, don't you remember?_ His partner's voice reverberated through his mind. Freshly awaken from her dream of chasing a Nagra.

_Yes I do, Saphira.. I just..can't take my mind off of it.._

_Your worries are my worries too, Eragon. And your dark thoughts are kind of...distracting. If you're so worried, why don't you speak to the kids? Ask them more about their world, learn it. It'll take your mind off of that thought, and we can earn new knowledge._

_Well, I supposed I can do it. Thank you so much Saph, I'm very grateful to whatever God exists for brought you to me_

_Aw.. You are so sweet when you said that.. Shoo! Go talk to them. I have to hunt, these babies are hungry!_

And with that, the blue dragoness gets up, spread her wings, fly low to the door, and once she got out from the building, she shots out to the sky.

* * *

It's our first day since Mrs. Ro- sorry, Mrs. Angela told us that she can't bring us home less than a month. That's not good. It could mean everything. Not less than a month means two, three, four, five, six months, a year, two years, a decade, and the worst, a century. We surely have died that time.

That news really dropped us. But, after a sleep, we started to accept this whole mess. Besides, it's not bad at all to be stuck in this place forever. This place is like a fairy tale. Including dragons, elves, dwarves. Plus, the rider and the elves that accommodate us here are kind. And handsome. And beautiful. It's really refreshing for our eyes.

Now, we're waiting for the things that will entertain us-or so as Mrs. Angela said, to arrived by any means. We sat in circle, telling jokes and stories. Feeling lazy and just ate Vico's snack. Vico apparently stuffed his backpack with a lot of snacks and chocolates.

When we're going to open the white Toblerone, the rider, Eragon, comes towards us.

"Eragon! Long time no see! How're ya doin?" Vico waved his hand to him.

Vico's action seems to lighten up the rider's mood. He waves back and smiled.

"I'm good Vico, how about you?" He said while sitting beside the smiling boy.

Vico re-positioned himself, so now he is lying on his back, while still has his face to the others,

"Me? I'm fine, and a little bit bored, actually." His hand starts to draw abstract things on the floor.

The rider seems to preoccupied for a second, and then he said,

"So, may I ask something about where you come from?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask for permission, I love questions!" Vico re-positioned himself, again. Now, he sat as straight as a tower, and his eyes shines so bright, waiting for any question that may come up from the rider's mouth.

Eragon looks pleased and relaxed a bit,

"Is there any war in your place?"

All kids fell silent. No one ever expected to be asked such question while relaxing. Nobody spoke for a moment, because, this is a serious question, something which should be answered correctly.

"Well, there's some war going on in another part of the earth. But, if you asked does my country get involved in a war right now, then, the answer is no."

"Your country? So, there's another country then?"

"Sure, more than one hundred and ninety countries are exist all over the world."

"There are so many! Then, have your country get involved in a war before?"

"Yes. For more than three hundred and fifty years my country being colonized by another country, before, finally we get our freedom several decades ago."

"Three hundred and fifty years?"

The kids nodded.

"What is it like? Have you seen it before?"

"See what?"

"War."

"Umm, not directly. Just through video tapes in history lesson, or some documentaries. And I hope there will never be another World War, because then, we will be doomed."

"World War?"

"That's when almost all of the countries in the world get involved in a war."

"All of them? Why?"

"You know, things that turns man into even less than animals, like powers, lands, golds and stuff. If we may know, why are you so interested in this matter? Is there any war going on here?" Cheese starts to get curious. And freaked out.

"No, there is no war going on here, it was over. And, I just want to know more about where you come from." Eragon seems to understands Cheese's way of thought and trying to calm her down.

"So, since you have asked us some questions, may we asked you several questions too?" Lily who just woke up joined the circle.

"Well, yes you may."

"So, where are the other dragon riders? We've only seen you and Saphira, were they in a trip?"

"No, the other dragon riders were the Elven Queen you saw last night and my half-brother, but he is currently not here."

"The pretty queen is a dragon rider too?"

Eragon just chuckled at Vico's antique. Then, after a moment, Vico's face turned into a frown.

"So there are only three dragon riders?"

Eragon sigh, and tell us a story about The Fall.

"Where is this Galby now?" Vico asked when Eragon finished his story.

"It's Galbatorix. He has been killed, there had been another war too to stop him."

"Who killed him?" Again, Vico asked the rider.

Before Eragon could answer the question, the wolf-like elf came and joined us.

"I believe that Eragon is the one who killed Galbatorix." He said with a smile.

"You killed him? So, you are the hero? Oh my God! It's soooooo...usual. Sorry. Just kidding, don't kill me." Vico put his hands up in the air, surrendering.

They just laughed.

"Can I have another question?" Vico asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

"But maybe my question is a little bit personal.."

"It's fine."

"Okay, so, do you have any...girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Or, someone you love more than just a friend and loves you back?"

This time the question drew the attention from the kids, the girls especially. Even Blodhgarm looks amused too.

"Oh, no. I have no girlfriend."

"Seriously? Why? You looks cool, and for what we know, you are a good person, and you are a hero!"

"Well, that's personal Vico." Eragon looks uncomfortable.

"How about the elven queen?" Lily blurted.

Achieving glares from her friends, Lily stuttered,

"That's personal. Sorry, I'm sorry.."

Eragon just nodded.

A knock came out from the big wooden door. The kids look at each other, as understanding came down on them, they rushed to the door.

They opened the door, letting more of sun shines get through, and they found several wooden boxes in front of them.

"What's inside?"

"I don't know. Let's get them inside!"

The kids took the boxes into the hall. The elves and the rider seemed curious too.

"Hurry up Cheese!"

"Patient Vico. I'm trying to open this damned box!" Cheese has trying to open those boxes for a while, but, nothing happened.

Jason, the biggest kid, move forward,

"Stand aside. Let me try."

Trying with all his might, Jason, finally gave up and asked the others to help him.

After a tiring fifteen minutes, the first box opened.

It contains clothes.

"Oookay, it seems that Mrs. Angela was not kidding when she said she can't get us back in less than a month." Cheese starts to worried again.

"Wait. There is a letter." Lily picked up the paper from the box.

_I believe when you read this letter, you have received my 'gifts'. So, enjoy! I hope my gifts could entertain you and protects you. Love, Angela._

"Well, I think it's better if we opened the other boxes!"

The kids moved to the next box. Again, Jason and his friends opened it.

On the inside, there were several red and black kind of box, with something looks like radio, and crank attached on each one of them. On their side, written 'ETON'. And there is another thing with some small lamps, something that looks like it could be rotated, and two jacks. On it's side written 'BikeCHARGE'. Oh, and there is a bicycle wheel with chain and two gears.

On the bottom of the box, another letter, and now, Cheese reads it,

_Kids, these are, probably, something that you most needed now. Especially when there is no electricity to recharge your phone, and if I connected to your 'phone addiction' attitude, then, these are the most important things for you._

_Well, if you've finally figured how these things works, you'll get some electricity you may need. These things could not produce electricity as much as you used to use at home, but, it's better than no electricity at all right?_

_Love,_

_Angela_

"Well, she's right! The next box please!" Vico said while approaching the next box.

As before, Jason and friends, who decided to make a company for doing heavy jobs; change their names into Jason and Co—opened the box.

The third box revealed four drones. Not drones used for military use, but drones for photography and observatory use. Each one of them equipped by a camera.

"Yeaay! We got drones! But, why does Mrs. Angela sent them here?" Vico said while took a drone out of the box.

He started to examine it, checking every inch of the drone. Yeah, that's Vico. Always attracted by high-tech stuffs.

This time, the letter from the box was not so cheerful like before. It said:

_Use these drones wisely. You'll need them soon._

And now, the last box. Jason and Co. opened the last box.

It contains books. School books.

"Eh, what?! Physics, Biology, Chemistry, Math, Literature, Art, and Economy? Why is this economy book is here?!" Lily hates economy. Everyone knows that. She got some problems with the teachers.

Vico picked up the letter from the bottom of the box. He read it aloud,

"_Since you'll be gone for more than a month, you should chase your study. So, I send these books for you to learn and, every two weeks, I'll contact you and give the exams. Good luck, Angela._"

"Exams? I've planned our holidays here.." Cheese said, disappointed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it guys! :)**


	14. Visitors

"So, what do you think Eragon?" Lifaen asked the young rider.

_Well, do you like it Saph? _

_Hmm, I would like it to be_ _a bit higher.._

_But, is it not too 'much'? If it goes higher anymore, it will take forever for me_ _to reach the top!_

_No, you're not. Especially when I'm around. And if it goes higher, as I said, we could see the entire place without any_ _barriers!_

"Saphira would like it to be a bit higher." Eragon gave in to his debate with Saphira. He still think it is too prominent if compared to the other trees they were going to sung.

"Fine, today we will started to sung the trees which located on the side of the lake, then we will move to the hills." Blodhgarm said while drawing their construction plan with a paper and a quill.

The unfinished map describe their surroundings with high accuracy. Some of the elves had explore and map the beautiful landscape of their new home.

A river streamed down from the unique rock formation, splitting the forest which surrounded the area, formed a lake, before continuing it's journey to the cliff on the other side of the area, then fall to the depth of the sea. The cliff hanging down from the edge of the area separating them from the sea. Yes, they had travelled far until they found this place. The end of the river made such a beautiful waterfall when they reach the downstream and fall from the cliff to meet the vast sea.

The thick forest makes the new place for the dragons and riders seem secluded. A line of hills created a barrier for the area from the prying eyes. Some rock formations created caves, perfect for dragon's nest, as Saphira and the Eldunari said.

Perfect, is the most fitting word to describe this place.

_Little One, after you finished this task, would you like to fly with me? _Saphira asked through their bond. She went searching for a perfect cave to nest yesterday, and has not come back since.

_Of course Saphira. How are you? I missed you.._

_I am fine Eragon, it's me who should ask you that question, Trouble-Drawer._

_Trouble-Drawer? What kind of name is that? _Eragon said, irritated.

_It's, my rider, a proof of my love for you. Don't you like it? It suits you!_

_Uh, not really. Saph, when will you lay your eggs?_

_In a few days, I hope. I have found_ _the perfect place to laid them. And, Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_Don't try to find me in that time, a female dragon who just laid her eggs will act more..aggressive.. I don't want to 'accidentally' squash you in that time.. Do you understand?_

_I understand, but, are you sure you will be fine? Alone in the cave, trying to lay your eggs?_

_There is nothing to worry about, Little One. The dragoness' Eldunarya_ _shall accompany_ _me with their minds. I think it is enough. I will be back when the sun sets._

_Fine, be careful._

_You too, my Little Trouble-Drawer._

Eragon sigh. This will be a busy day.

* * *

The sun has sit on its throne on the peak of the sky when Eragon and the elves decided to take a break. So far, they have finished half of their target today with the help of the Eldunarya.

The kids were not doing much, for there are nothing they could help with magic. They have tried to help, but, really, there is nothing they can help. Gave up, finally, they just discussed the style of the buildings they are going to make, and the girls made some tea with different flavors. They found the ingredients in their host's supplies box.

While Vico, after told about how magic works and knowing his presence will be just an obstacle for them, retreated,

"Oh. Okay then, I guess I will just help you guys from behind. If you need more energy, just take it from me. I'm sure I have tons of energy resided in this big fat." Vico said while wiggling his stomach.

Vico and the others were lying on the grass and looking up to the sky while Eragon and the elves approached them.

"So, did you use my energy as I asked? Because I feel so sleepy and tired right now.." Vico yawned.

"No, we didn't."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"So why do I feel so sleepy?" Vico yawned again.

"Because it's your nap time, Vico." Cheese stops for a while, and then said, "You usually sleep in the class this time. You won't wake up until the teacher finished wrote something with a marker on your face! Remember that?"

"Umm, actually I don't remember. But, I know something now."

"And what is that?"

"That you care for me!" Vico laughs, "Oh, thanks God. Finally, the girl who has my heart captured since before the world even exists admitted that she loves me!"

"VICO!" Cheese sat up, glaring down at Vico beside her.

"What? You're my girl-friend, and you are so pretty. I just can't help it." Vico sat up, his face helpless.

"First, I am not your girlfriend. Second, I'm done with you." Cheese gets up and walk away.

"I didn't say that you are my girlfriend! I said, you are my girl-friend! Why are you so upset? Are you actually a boy?" Vico tried to keep up with her, but soon he got tired.

Eragon and the elves watching him. Their faces were emotionless. Vico's mood has turned entirely. His eyes empty, but he still has a small smile on his face. When he arrives, Jason, his best friend patted his back and said aloud,

"Well, you just being friendzoned man! Congrats!"

Vico used to laugh at this joke. But now, it's different. He just nodded. Sooo not 'Vico'.

"Hey, you got carried away isn't it? Your former 'flirt for fun' become reality?" Jason whispered. Unaware about the non-human beings who could hear him.

"Later." was Vico's only answer.

"Oh, don't be so sad! There are still many girls out there who would love a funny man like you. I heard, most pretty girls like humorous guy.."

"But, she's different." Vico buried his face in his hands.

Jason face's turned into a frown. He never see his friend so upset before. The last time he shut everyone out like this is when ..well, when something changed his personality. Vico used to be a brilliant kid, the teacher's golden boy, never failed the exams, never skipped any classes, never went to play after school. He said, he should take care of his little sister. He loves his sister more than anything else. He tried to be a good brother. Everything she asked, he will get it for her. No matter what it costs. When someone bother her, he will stand up for her. But then, something happened.

He started to change. His grades dropped, he skipped classes, started to hang out until middle of nights, even not going home for a few days. Jason, likes to hang out until late, but, seeing Vico, he worried about him. If Vico was just about to change, he didn't dare to imagine what Vico will be.

And that time. The only person who can talk with Vico, was Cheese. They started to hang out together, and it seems, it changed him to the Vico we know.

Now, the only person who can lift his spirit when he was down, the person who made him want to change into a better person, decided to 'done' with him, to walk out from his life.

That's bad. Jason hopes Cheese was just kidding with her words.

* * *

They sit under a tree in silence. Then, something on the sky catches the attention of Eragon and the elves. They started yelling for them to run and hide in the forest, whatever it means. Even they already have their swords drew. Ready for battle.

Saphira flew above them as fast as a missile. Her form blurred. The kids get panicked, and run to the forest. Jason and Vico were the last left. Just before they made it to the safe canopy of the forest, something let out a nasty and loud roar, plus the clicking sound from it, or _them._

Jason and Vico keep running and running, trying to catch up with their friends. No one dares to look behind as wing beats became louder, the wind blews the smell of that '_thing_'. It smells of death.

The kids found a cave in the forest, and hide inside it. Then, roars and screeches reverberate from the sky above the cave, shadows of two creatures fighting each others blocking the sun from view. Suddenly, the screeches stops. Blue and green liquids showering the grass outside, then something huge fall from the sky just right in front of the cave's mouth. Then, silent.

The kids, feeling that there is no more danger outside, tried to look at that 'thing' which fell in front of them.

That 'thing' has wings with some kind of membrane. It's color was of the dirt, but it was hard to tell due to the blue-green liquid that streamed down it's long neck and covered up it's body. It has a very big beak with hundreds of small and sharp teeth. It's eyes opened, as a result of it's sudden death, showing black, ink-like cornea, no iris. Just the dark, soul-less stare into the oblivion. Last, it smells bad. Really bad. Like a rotten corpse from one of the drowned victim which founded several weeks later.

"What is this? It smells worse than my socks!"

"Yea-"

Someone just started to answer that statement when more wing beats and that peculiar screeches heard for one more time. Worst, it get closer to them, again.

Without agreement said, the kids sprinted deeper into the woods.

Shock and fear filled their consciousness. They never imagined that they would probably die, chased and eaten by that dinosaurs-like creature.

Again, they heard roars and screeches. Maybe Saphira had slowed them down. That's relaxing.

But, _another _wing beats heard closer to them. One of that 'thing' decided that the running kids without any weapons with them were more interesting, less dangerous, and _edible._

They run faster. Never looked back, afraid of what they might found. The wind blows that gross smell, indicating it's closer presence.

"Does anyone has any idea?! We can't keep running like this and hope that creature to give up! Where's Cheese?"

"Hush..Lower your voice." Someone whispered.

"Maybe we can split...then,..turn around somewhere..taking different route to get back to..our host.." Vico pants.

"But, what if someone couldn't get back? We can't lose anyone."

"We will have one person with us. Now split!"

The group scattered into sixteen pairs of kids, and one group with three kids due to the missing Cheese. All headed to different directions.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your support guys! And to answer the question, one of the eggs (which came from the Vault of Souls, not Saphira's) will hatch in a few more chapters, or, in the next chapter!**

**As always, please let me know what you think and what you want to be included or excluded or anything from this story! :)**


	15. Chapter 15:Distance

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Inheritance Cycle.**

**Chapter 15: Distance**

* * *

**Jason**

* * *

A tree branch managed to slap Jason on the face.

But he ignored it. A scratch from a branch is nothing compared to what the strange creature that-currently-chasing them could do to him.

Vico's heavy breath is the only voice Jason could hear besides the sound of the wing beats behind them.

Why that creature chose to chase both of them than the screaming girls, Jason would never know.

"DUCK!" Vico yelled.

Jason obliged. A low thick-branched tree almost knocks Jason out.

Both boys had run deeper and deeper to the forest. They have tried to hide from that creature; hiding in a cave, in a bush, even covering themself with mud. But it seems each time they hide, the smelly monster _always _find them.

Several times they almost caught and dead. Fortunately their instinct still works, and saving them in the last moment.

The sky was gray. Tiny drops of rain started to fall from the soft-looking clouds above to the hard and harsh ground below. The wind acted like a father who just found out that his daughter had been kidnapped; raging, looking for any places, storming anything that gets in the way.

Jason's and Vico's run slowed down due to the raging wind. Thankfully, the wind was slowing down the flying monster behind them.

A sound of the gurgling river could be heard now. The boys realized that their problems were far from over. They wished for something or someone to burst out from nowhere, and help them with a super power.

Well, real life is different from a movie. The most realistic 'help' in such perilous moment they could get now is coming from their own mind. Yes. They should help themselves.

They were nearing the angry stream of the river when a lightning strikes down a tree.

The half-burned tree finally gave up and fell down to the river.

Vico and Jason exchanged glances. And without any word, they jumped to the rolling log. The wind howls louder and louder, the streams raging back make it difficult for them to have a firm grip on the log.

Jason could not see the difference between the sky and the water anymore. Anything around him seems to move in lightning speed. He can't see clearly.

The cold water splashed harshly on his face.

Vico's panicked face before the stream took him away from his watch.

The monster's nasty screeches before the wind finally tossed it away.

A cracked sound as the log crashed to jagged stone.

Water. Trying to drown him again and again, before a rock looming in front of him, and darkness welcomed him into its peaceful arms.

* * *

**Eragon**

* * *

One of the Ra'zac stood a few feet from Eragon. Hiding in the shadows. Sick feeling fills the rider's gut. Terrible smell he had hated for so long emerged from that nasty creature behind the shadow like tidal wave in stormy seas. The curve of its beak opened as its tongue comes in and out, tasting the air while its soul-less eyes stared at Eragon with menacing glint in them. What once a sunny day soon turned to a raging storm. The wind howled. Lightning thundered, tearing his eardrums with such fury. The first raindrop fell to the ground. The clouds blocked the sun. Its rays gone, changed by the cold darkness.

They were alone, just right in front of the Dragon Rider's Hall majestic door. Saphira had gone to save the kids from the Lethrblaka's assault. Some elves had run to the forest, trying to held the monsters from the kids. The other elves attacked the Lethrblaka.

He can't lose. He can't let them get the dragon races' treasures. Futures. Eggs. Eldunari.

_..Eldunari.._

_..Eldunari.._

That's it! Maybe he wore no armor, no dragon, no elves companion, but he was not alone. He was never alone.

Eragon tried to reach the Eldunari with his mind as the Ra'zac came out from its hiding place as the sun rays gone. When it comes closer, Eragon realized that this was not like the Ra'zac he had seen before. This one is taller and bulkier. Its beak also bigger, completed with jagged edges. It wore no cloak. Its body only covered by metal-like material that seems to 'grow' from the creature's flesh. Made it seems to wore armor. Its hand kept closing and opening with crunching sound from its joints. While its other hand held a two-bladed sword. The sword drips black substances from its blades to the ground. Which made the dirt sizzled and the grass died. Seithr Oil. Eragon knew it right away. It's impossible to erase that gruesome memory from his mind. Garrow's broken body flash through his mind. Katrina, chained. Sloan's bloodily empty eye sockets. Slaves, chained in the base of Helgrind. Waiting to be eaten. The limb-less priest. Him and Arya, chained, vulnerable, served for the new born Ra'zacs. Arya's slender hand skinned as she tried to break free.

The filthy creature approach Eragon with an agonizing and dreadful, slow pace. Eragon clutched Brisingr until his knuckles gone white. He moved his feet, preparing for an attack.

Alagaesian's safety and future had trusted on his shoulder once. And this time is no difference. He should protect his home. He can't lose here. He can't lose now. He can't let them went through that door. He can't let them went through him. He can't let them touch his home.

He can't let them reach Alagaesia.

Blodhgarm once tried to stand by his side, but, with a flick of its wrist, the Ra'zac threw him back to the forest.

_"Well, Rider… It seemsss you are alone now.." _The Ra'zac hissed.

"What do you want?" Eragon replied, venom clearly heard from his voice.

"_Everything Rider..We were sent here by our leadersss..My kin hass prepared wars for a very long time.. claiming our new territorialss..Tasssting humanss' bloodss.. Too bad they escaped from usss that time..running away to the land of the dragonsss...Now I am here to kill you!"_

The Ra'zac lunged.

Eragon parried the Ra'zac's blows. Each blows sent him shivers down to his toes. It didn't miss his observation that the Ra'zac still held his sword with just one hand. Its other hand had some dangerous sparks jolting from each fingers. And the Ra'zac's mouth never stopped moving. It hissed and muttered unfamiliar language, like casting a spell.

It's easy for him to match the creature's speed, but, if this went too long, Eragon didn't know how long he would last.

He recalled memories from when he was in Helgrind. _Sun. Light._ That's their weakness. Then, with all his might, he casted "_Garjzla!"_-light.

A blinding light burst from above Eragon's head, wiping out any shadows there had been. The light touched the Ra'zac's skin. Its eyes shone with fear. Its hands raised in defeat. Eragon feel the corner of his lips turned up with victory.

But then, the creature lowered its hand and nothing happened. Neither burns nor smoke appeared on its flesh. Both rider and Ra'zac stared at each other. Their expression exchanged.

The Ra'zac blows his sword at Eragon again with faster speed. Eragon, feeling the light didn't affect the monster, turned it off, and began to defense himself as he tried to exterminate it.

Eragon could feel the earth shaking as something happened at the furthest left corner of his peripheral vision where the elves attacked by these seemly advanced Ra'zacs. Lightning strikes, summoned by one of the elves. Powers surged from where all of the Eldunari were hidden. Valdr, the oldest among them, touch Eragon's mind. Image of the earth soil cracked while the monster fall into the gap fills his mind. Understanding what the elder tried to tell him, Eragon maneuvered so he stands in the safe zone while trying to avoid the deathly blows.

He made it. Now he stands near one of the pillar that hold the Dragon Rider's Hall. The earth cracked just as his feet left the ground. The crack went too fast. The Ra'zac couldn't jump to a much safer spot.

The Ra'zac fell. It tried to fly, but rocks repeatedly fall to it, blocking its way out.

But, as it fell to the unknown depth, it threw its sword towards Eragon. The sword flew so fast, somehow getting through the rocks that rained down on it.

Eragon didn't see it coming until it's too late. Eragon's vision tunneled as he watched with horror as the blade penetrates his _wards_ effortlessly. He, instinctually, moved his body away from the poison dripping blade. But he was not fast enough. The blade barely missed his heart.

He could hear Saphira's roar. He managed to see the elves running towards him. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Saphira**

* * *

_Eragon!_ Saphira roared. Dread fills her veins as she felt her rider's pain.

Abandoning the filthy-crinkled-flying-monster which still trying to get away from her grasp, she went to where her-soul-and-mind-lifetime-partner lay. His consciousness emanates burning pain. She tried to envelop his mind, protecting him from the pain, as she stormed the storm itself towards her little one. Nothing can stop her.

She arrives just as the elves started to move his body to the hall where the storm couldn't reach them. Her little one lay there, the sword dripped his blood along with the sizzling-black substances. The elves look terrible. Guilt and worry clearly plastered on their faces.

Elf-wolf-like, Blodhgarm, his hand still twisted in an odd way, ignoring his own pain, and started to examined the rider.

With a nod, Blodhgarm leads the elves to sing for the sword to get out from Eragon's body. Just as they did to Saphira months ago.

The sword slid smoothly. Eragon's wound opened. The elves kept singing to close his wounds and cleanse his body from the poison.

The bleeding slowed, but not stopped. His wound still opened. Most of the black-sizzling-substances had flowing out with his blood during the treatment, but a small amount of it still lingered inside his body. Saphira could feel it. The burning pain from her rider's wound, and flashes of something terrifying going inside her rider's mind. Seeing their effort does not heal the rider, the elves stopped singing. One of the elves fetches a clean cloth, and started to tend Eragon's wound. Cleaning it, and bandaging it.

But the blood still seeped through the white linen. Eragon coughed blood. His body covered in sweat.

_What happened? Why did you stop singing? Help him! _ Saphira panicked.

For hours the elves tried every single healing spells and methods they know.

They are not working.

Lifaen, who had examined the black poison for hours, coming towards Saphira. His head bowed.

"Brightscales, we have tried to figure what the poison is, but we failed. We never saw such poison before a-"

_What do you mean you don't know what the poison is? It's Seithr Oil!_

"Brightscales, it is not Seithr Oil. It looks similar, but, while Seithr Oil burns the victim, this..poison.._freezes_ i-"

_Freeze? It sizzled on the ground!_

"First, it burns, but it slowly freezes anything it touches. We have cleansed most of it from your rider's body, but there are still no sign he will wake up soon. But, I assure you, Brightscales, he will be fine." Lifaen said with such conviction.

Unfortunately, Saphira had stop listening to him after the word 'freezes'.

Saphira's mind reeled. Her Eragon, her lovely little one, freeze, slowly, and no one available can help him. Not even her.

Saphira feels someone trying to reach her mind. She poured all her rage and grief to build walls after walls, hiding inside her own mind, the safest place. The most disordered, yet the calmest.

_Saphira!_ A voice muffled through her mind's wall.

She ignored it.

_Saphira!_ The voice came again, louder.

Too deep in her sorrows, she ignored it again.

_SAPHIRA! _ This time the voice roared. An angry dragon's roar followed it.

Suddenly alert, she recognizes the voice.

_Glaedr?_

_Yes, it is me, Youngling,_

Hope rose from Saphira's consciousness,

_Master! Please! Help my rider! Help my Eragon! Help him! He is in danger! Please! He will di-_

_Stop it Saphira! Your rider is not going to die! He will survive! You need to calm down, child. You are being over-reacting._

_Bu-_

_No 'but'. Your rider will recover. He just needs some time. He's in shock. And the wound will take time to be fully healed. Don't make this chaotic time more..chaotic.. Saphira.. You have eggs in your belly, don't you?_

_Yes, master._

_And you should prepare the nest for your younglings soon, Saphira. We, the elves and us-the eldunari, are more than capable to take care of your rider. Now, go. Let your rider rest for a while. _The firmness of her master's voice showed her the finality of his words.

There is no way for her to argue with him.

_Rest, Little One. I will come back for you._ She casted her last thought to her unconscious rider.

With a very heavy heart, she took off to the forest, to the cave.

The storm has calmed down, but the rain still pouring down the earth. She lets the rain washed away her tense muscle, her worries, and her sadness.

_Eragon will be fine. _

_He will be fine._

* * *

**Arya**

* * *

Firnen is going to be a father!

She still can't believe what Eragon and Saphira had told her last night. It's so surreal, too good to be true.

She had known that soon, the dragons will be back, and the golden era for dragon riders will come. But this, this.. She get lost at words each time she think about this..miracle.

A smile had etched to her usually blank face since then, and it won't go away no matter how hard she suppressed her excitement.

"-ness had occurred to our trees in Ceris and the east coast near Rona lake. What do you say in this matter, Arya Dröttning?" One of the lords' voices brings her back from her reverie.

She blinked, at loss of what the Lord had said earlier.

_Lord Valor said, some sickness had occurred to the trees in the east coast. Really Arya, you should start to pay attention to what the lords said. It seems urgent. _The voice of her majestic dragon scolded her.

She sent a silent apology to him.

"What kind of sickness, Lord Valor?" She answered the waiting lord. Lord Valor has worked with her family for hundreds of years. He had known well for his patience.

The said lord's face blank as usual. But, a small crease had formed on his forehead.

"We do not know what kind of sickness it is, Your Highness. The leaves lost its colors, and it became as hard as a glass."

_The leaves turned into glass?_

"Do you mean, the leaves are turning into glass?"

"Yes, Dröttning."

"It is..weird..indeed. Does anyone here know something useful for this matter?"

No one answered.

"Then, I believed we should ask our best healers for it. For now, this meeting dismissed." She commanded. The meeting had run too long. Since the first ray of the sun touch the ground below, and now, the sun had reached its peak. And the only important matter they'd discussed in that time for her was just the leaves turned into glass. The rest was just the rusty politics.

Arya, after leaving the meeting room, run towards her dragon. Eager to spend the rest of the day flying with him.

_Hello there, Tiny Queen.._

Arya leapt up from the ground to the saddle behind Firnen's back, hugging him from behind.

_Hello to you too, Giant Emerald.._

Without any warning, Firnen soared to the sky.

_Firnen! _Arya screamed, exhilarated.

At the top moment, Firnent stop flapping his wings, and drop himself down to the ground. Making Arya clutched the spike in front of her for dear life.

The sky and the ground became a blur to Arya. She can't focus her eye sight to anything except Firnen's spike, which currently she holds on to. The ground getting closer and closer. Alarm fills her mind.

_Firneeeen!_

And at the last second before they crunched to the ground, the smug green dragon spread his wings, slowing them down. And started to fly low. Gently, following the wind's current.

_That was fun! _Firnen boomed,

_No, it was not! You almost killed us Firnen!_

_But, I didn't, so it _was _fun._

_I-_

Arya never finished her sentence. She felt something inside her mind. Something familiar. It felt close, yet so far.

_Arya? What is it? _Firnen worried,

_I don't know Firnen, it felt familiar.._

The campfire..gilded lily..

The Ramr River.. Her and Eragon telling each other their true names..

True names..

Eragon..

_Eragon!_

_Firnen! It's him! The true names!_

_Hmm.. if it is really him, if it is the true names, why it bugging your mind now? Why not yesterday? Or before?_

Firnen's answer was right, why?

_Flashes of a monstrous creature loomed inside her head. _

_ "Everything Rider..We were sent here by our leadersss..My kin hass prepared wars for a very long time.. claiming our new territorialss..Tasssting humanss' bloodss.. Too bad they escaped from usss that time..running away to the land of the dragonsss...Now I am here to kill you!" A hoarse voice ringed in her mind._

_The scene shifted, she realized now she was seeing through Eragon's eyes. A crack had formed on the earth soil, the monster's scream echoes through Arya's head._

_A glint catches her attention. It moves too fast. It moves towards her. Towards him. Towards Eragon._

_And then, blackness._

_Eragon!_

Arya screamed her thoughts as hard as she could. But to no avail.

The connection lost.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! Umm, there's a slight change in the story; the format, etc. And the egg still didn't hatch here, so, maybe, one more chapter. **

**It's my first fight scene ever! I'm sorry if it was rushed**

**And, as always: Please tell me what you think guys!**


End file.
